


Kings of the Road

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [155]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Stiles and Derek on their way to their future.





	Kings of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Forever ago, on September 10, [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush) issued a challenge on [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)‘ Discord server:
>
>> Hey, anyone up for a new challenge? How about a double drabble with the prompt ‘king of the road’
> 
> I wrote something sappy for that, I don’t think anyone is really surprised. xD
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178796780032) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/145680).)

Stiles’ fingers tapped the wheel in time with the music and Derek leaned back in the passenger seat and just watched him. He was smiling, bobbing his head with the beat, looking happy and free. It was a good look on him.

“Fitting song,” Stiles said with a quick grin in Derek’s direction. “King of the Road.”

Derek huffed out a quiet laugh. “Feeling royal?”

“Should’ve been _Kings_ ,” Stiles said and reached over to grab Derek’s hand and squeeze it. “You’re my king, you already know that.”

Derek lifted Stiles’ hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. He preferred not to think about all the traumatizing shit they had been through, including that. He’d rather think about their future. It was scary to let himself hope, but he did, he allowed himself to hope for their future.

“I can’t believe you tease me for being sappy when you keep saying shit like that,” he said.

“I’ve learned from the best,” Stiles said, grinning, then he pulled their hands to his mouth to press a kiss to Derek’s. “I love you, sap.”

“I love you too.”

Derek smiled and kept watching as Stiles drove them to their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
